A plug in with the past,
by Twit
Summary: Um...just read it, I hate summeries!
1. A plug in with the past!

A plug in with the past,  
  
Korine Ryuen  
****************  
  
A shadow moves, a trash can hits the ground, this is what is normal in the city of Gothum. Robin moves with great stelth over the many buildings, another mid-night patrole.  
  
He heard a beep and picked up his comunicator, "Robin here, what's the problem?" He asked and got nothing but static for a minute, then a low buzz like an electricle wire from across a wheat field, somewhat surprised he pulled the reciever away from his ear.  
  
Then a low buzz and a distorted voice came through, "...egion...al....no one....nee...elp..." Was the distant voice, Robin looked at the comunicater dubiously.  
  
The sound of the buzz became more prominent, a sound growing louder, like a typhoon from a breeze. Then a bright light from above him, a blinding light even through his glare free mask, he squinted as it seemed to die somewhat and a darker shape was coming through, the shape of a humanoid.  
  
It was away from him as the body began to fall, a silent figure that would be hitting the ground in a very short time.  
  
Quickly Robin took out his bat-rope thingie, (Ok, I don't really know what the heck it is, I just made up that name ^__^) and grappled it to the building nearest the body and flew towards it at an incredible speed, when he knew that if he kept on gliding the person would surely hit the ground he tucked his arms in and slid through the air like a bullet, passing building windows and the people within who turned towards the window at the sound of him passing.  
  
Time seemed to slow as he got within reach of the person, upon closer inspection about his age and gripped around it's waist and pulled out another grappleing hook and barely had time to hook it to the top of a building before the ground came close enough to squash them.  
  
He braced for the jerk of the cord and then pushed the button and pulled them higher. After puling himself and the person over the side of the wall he collapsed and sat there for a minute or two masaging his shoulder, he was going to feel that tomorrow. He heard a soft grown as the person moved a little and stretched an obviously sore leg.  
  
The cowled teenager watched with interest when the other teenager looked over towards him, they stayed like that for a good few minutes before the mysterious brand new teen hic-uped and ran to the side of the building and lost what would probably been the last meal they had eaten. Falling a little it kneeled and started to couph, Robin got up and came closer and patted the persons back and helped it to breath normily.  
  
"Thanks," Came a frogged voice, before coughing again; after another minute it just started to breath normily, it took a few seconds and looked up at Robin in confusion, "Who are you?"  
  
Robin smiled, at least this person was talking OK, if only a little forced; "I'm Robin, who're you?"  
  
The opposite teen pulled off it's mask and hood and Robin could tell that it was a girl, but only barely, "Portal, and I feel very, very sick right now, I think that I'm gonna spew again..." She said and put a gloved hand over her mouth.  
  
Nodding he looked at her and took off one of his gloves and felt her forehead and pulled away, "Your burning up," He said and she started to cough again, Robin pulled out his comunicator and put it to a frequency used farely often, "Batman, are you there?"  
  
A pause, "Robin, what's the problem?" He asked, sounding a little agrivated by something.  
  
He looked over at the chestnut haired girl who looked very sick, "I need you over here, medical trouble with a girl I just saved." He said, and thought for a second, "I'm on top of an apartment building called 'Caflers', by the Magans building."  
  
A second and he heard a distant sound of the BatPlane, he could barly make out the stream lined hull as it came closer. He waved to the plane as it dropped lower and Batman came out and jumped to the ground and looked at the girl then to Robin, "A new team mate?" He siad and put an instant temperater meter on her forehead and pulled it off and frowned at the reading, "I think that we need to get her to Dr. (Enter the old ladie's name that they always go and see), she's got 104 temperature."  
  
Nodding, he watched as Batman brought the plane closer and helped her up and was about to pull himslef and her up when he suddenly fell onto the plane which was surposed to be above him, he looked at the girl as she gave him a smirk and she soon passed out.  
  
He got into the back seat of the jet and pulled the girl in so that she half layed across him and he saprorted her and watched as Batman got in and then the top door closed and the sped off towards the little hospital building.  
  
***********  
  
So, what'd you think? Should I write another chapter? Or should I stop while I'm ahead? I really want to kow what you think, so please tell me!  
-Korine Reyune  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Batman, but really wouldn't any way, he's an ok dude but I don't like that whole man of mystery thing, Robin doesn't belong to me either, though Tim is a little cute, (Portal is not going to fall in love with him by the way) and I don't own the buildings or the Dr. Lady.  
  
Claimer-Portal is mine, I created her, and he family tree thing that was completely screwed up.   
  
I am going to right more, thats for sure, so eat cheese and smell of it, all you flamers! 


	2. History Recolection

History recolection  
  
Korien Ryuen  
************  
I've always had a lot to look up to, my parents were firm believers in the whole 'Justice For All' thing, I guess that I'm a little pessimistic about it since my parents and only a few others survived the 'First Wave' of destruction against Super powered hero's and heroines.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I fight for good too, it's just that I see the whole picture, we're fighting a losing battle against evil. My aunt, Barbera (Thsi is a little funny) was a super heroine called Bat Kid, she rocked, I love her but now she is six feet under in New Gothum Cemetary. I don't intend to end up that way but it's obviouse it's gonna happen.  
  
Dad and mom don't seem to see it, they fight all the time, with eachother and with the bad dudes. We have to keep pretty low profiles considering that the New World Fed. has made it illegal for people to do anything outside their assigned occupation.  
  
The Legion of SuperHero's are cool though, that's where mom and dad usually work, but they've got all these restrictions now, but the league protects everyone, if your a member then you get a little more than others, but the league almost collapsed after the First Wave, almost my whole family worked in there some way or another. Uncle JC was a computer enginer, he even had a code name, 'Hacker'.  
  
Uncle JC was cool, but he's dead now, tough luck. I've been fighting crime for a little while, I'm part of the Junior League. Our leaders named Amilla (A-Me-Ya), everyone calls her Sonic though, she's too bossy, she doesn't even consider our idea's. It's either her way or no way, and she never even talks to us outside of the missions.  
  
But she also thinks I'm a lower life form because everyone pampers me because I'm...13...I hate being so little! James (Spoon, don't ask, he's a strange chicken boy) is cool though, he doesn't treat me so much like a little kid as the others do, but he's also only about 2 years older than me, so that may also be a reason.   
  
Anyway, the First Wave was this whole battle between good and evil on earth, they fought and alot of superhero's and normal's died, but evil won by a little and for the last two decades both sides have been having little fights will they gather up their different forces. So everyones being really careful about it as it's like walking on Porcilin, no one wants another battle such as that.  
  
But right now I think that it's over, the last few hours glow brightest in my mind, the feeling of helplessnes that over took me, the look as I looked at my parents as they fought to shield me as I ran from the blinding flames of fires, their screams of agony as they were burned. I remember turning back and seeing nothing but their ashes as they fell to the ground and into the un-holy wind.  
  
I remember Shannon on the communicator trying to call someone and I remember beginning to cry as she turned to us and shook her head no.  
  
My friends, they were there, I remember seeing them. Amilla told me to try to open a portal to another dimension, I tried and tried, but I told her that I couldn't. Then I heard screams and turned and saw the remainder of the Legion of Superhero's go up in smoke, right before my eye's.  
  
Maybe thats what did it, the fear that I would be next, but all I know is that I somehow opened a portal into another dimension and all of JL and I ran to it and I felt the insinerating heat from another blast coming from inside the corridors as it followed us at a break neck speed, I don't think that I'd even been more afraid before as I launched through and then I flet nothing but the cold of the middleverse and then I remember falling, down and down into a pit like hell.  
  
Where were the others? Why weren't they helping me? Did they get through? A barrage of questions came to my mind as I felt the darkness slowly receade and be replaced as I feel someone grip onto my stomach and feel the sudden jerk and the wind against my face as I pulled sky word.  
  
Where am I going? What's going on? I again feel a preasure and fall into the deep abyss of my mind and see things that I had not thought of in a long time, I see my friends/Team mates as we're on the beach, almost all of us are in our bathing suits, and my parents are there. Their laughing and my dads cooking something as I open a portal and end up ten feet over the water and cannon ball in, Hunter is smilling longingly at us.  
  
Amilla is tanning with Tiffany while the rest of us are playing in the water, Jenny is splashing all of us and David is trying to keep from opening a fisher in the ground and sucking us all in, I laugh and try to splash her back. I take comfort in the memory, I can even almost feel it as Tyler picks me up and throughs me through the air and into a deeper part of the water.  
  
Where are they now? I wonder, did they get through? am I even through, everythings so hard to piece together as I look at what I know isn't there, after a minute I open my eye's for real and stretch my leg and recoil a bit as it hurts.   
  
I sat up and looked around and rested my gaze on another teenager sitting across from me looking winded but watching me, I watched back and then I felt sick, really sick.  
  
I hic-uped and flet like I was going to spew, I jumped up and ran on wobbly legs over to the side and pucked what was left from my dinner into a balcony of an apartment of some sort.   
  
I fell to my knee's and leaned up against the restraining wall and I felt the teenaged boy pat me on the back and helped me breath normally, finally I choked out a "Thanks,"  
  
I looked at the guy and coughed a question, "Who are you?" I coughed again as he smiled.  
  
"I'm Robin, who're you?" At this I pulled off my mask and hood and felt it's burning flesh of my own forehead and felt the wind ruffle through my short hair, "Portal, and I feel very, very sick right now, I think I'm gonna spew again..." Well, it wasn't the most beautifle thing in the world to say to a new guy, ut what can I say? I felt pretty bad. I put a hand over my mouth.  
  
He nodded, and I saw him take one glove off and I felt him brush it against my head, he made a comment, "Your burning up," And then I started to cough again, like was trying to cough up an ocean.  
  
I heard him also say into a primitive looking comunicator, "Batman, are you there?"  
  
At this point in time, I remember feeling wya too sick to know what was happening and I soom unded up clutching onto my stomach and coughing even more as I looked on towards the distant sky's full of stars.  
  
I felt a gentle breeze from above and I felt a hand or something on my head and then have it pulled away and hearing some sad noises, concerned, I flet Robin help to pick me up, I looked up and saw a caped figure and saw him bring the plane closer.  
  
I noticed that he was going to try to pull me up there but I decided that it would be easier if I poted, I put the portal beneath us and I felt him fall onto the plane and I crumple a little, I gave him a smirk and then.  
  
I can't remember what happened until later, but I do remember the dream, the dream that I saw myslef walking in a field, a feild of a plant I recignized as wheat from my history books, and I remember seeing all my friends, growing further and further away as I try to get to them, I can't even remember if I remembered how to portal to them.  
  
I really want to go home and wake up from this nightmare, I want my mother, and I want my father, and I want to be with my friends and I want to be in my world, with Peaches, and I want to be with the Junior League of Hero's.  
  
************  
  
Well, what do you think? This is a little bit of an insighter as to Potals universe, And if you look into my little discription of the Junior leagues members as put into a private file by Portal herself!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Batman, but really wouldn't any way, he's an ok dude but I don't like that whole man of mystery thing, Robin doesn't belong to me either, though Tim is a little cute, (Portal is not going to fall in love with him by the way).  
  
Claimer-Portal is mine, I created her, and he family tree thing that was completely screwed up. also the new characters that your most likely not going to recignize, those are the normal people in this story, if your confused I suggest that you go to theJunior League members fic.  
-Korine Ryuen 


End file.
